Utility wagons, carts, dolleys, trailers, trucks, seats and the like, have various forms for specialized usage. There is always a need for a product that is specifically adapted well for some usages, has a wide variety of usage, and is not unreasonably expensive or complicated. The present invention relates to a utility wagon that is particularly adapted to yard and garden usage.